


Everything Comes Back To You

by parka_girl



Series: Not Entirely AU [3]
Category: SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parka_girl/pseuds/parka_girl
Summary: He spends the remaining fives minutes staring at the door until it opens. It's Jimin, Taemin knows this immediately, even though Jimin's bundled up against the cold or prying eyes. The fans probably would know, too, but Taemin feels like he's memorized everything about Jimin. The slope of his shoulders, the curve of his jaw, the inside of his thigh, the skin along his hips.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Have a fic from Taemin's POV. Also, I have zero knowledge of BigHit's building or dorm, so just pretend that they're correct.

They'll have a couple of hours. There's so much they could do in an hour that more than one feels like a gift. Taemin can think of ten things he wants to do and a hundred more they could try. He's going over the list of things in his head, fingers drumming absently on the steering wheel when the door to the building he's parked across from opens. He sees Namjoon, followed by Seokjin and Yoongi. Jungkook and Hoseok trail behind, and Taehyung is last. Taemin frowns and squints at the door. He pulls out his phone and looks at the last message from Jimin, then glances at the time on his car's clock. He's surprisingly not late. 

A knock on his car's window startles him. He looks up from his phone and sees Taehyung. He rolls down his window and Taehyung sticks his head in. "He'll be out." 

Taemin opens his mouth to respond, though he isn't sure what's he's going to say. Maybe ask a question. But Taehyung shakes his head and Taemin shuts his mouth.

"He's practicing." Taehyung says, glancing over his shoulder. There's a van, it looks like they're waiting for him. "Just wait, all right?" He asks. 

Taemin nods, but Taehyung's already jogging away. Taemin watches him get into the van, stares after it as it drives off. He never wondered what Jimin's life was like before they were friends. He hadn't really thought to wonder, to be honest. He'd assumed, perhaps erroneously, that Jimin's life was somewhat like his own. But he was much younger when he debuted, much younger when he became popular. Not that he or Jimin are old, but things have changed. 

Now that the van's gone, silence returns to the street. There are few people out this late at night. Taemin had expected to see fans, maybe, but there's no one. He pulls out his phone, opening a game he plays when has time to kill. He can't concentrate, splitting his attention between the game sucking his phone's battery dry and the door across the street. Thirty minutes pass like this and Taemin thinks about turning the car on, he's getting chilly and he thinks it might be starting to rain. 

He doesn't, too afraid he'd give Jimin the impression that he might leave. Instead, he stares out into the darkness, setting his phone on the dashboard. Everything's dark now that his phone is asleep. Just when Taemin starts to nod off, his phone buzzes. He jerks awake, grabbing it and nearly sending it tumbling to the floor. He thumbs the code in and sees there's a message from Jimin. 

Taemin taps on a quick reply and replaces his phone on the dashboard. He glances toward the door. The lights in the building are dimmer now or maybe they just look that way compared to the bright light from his phone. He spends the remaining fives minutes staring at the door until it opens. It's Jimin, Taemin knows this immediately, even though Jimin's bundled up against the cold or prying eyes. The fans probably would know, too, but Taemin feels like he's memorized everything about Jimin. The slope of his shoulders, the curve of his jaw, the inside of his thigh, the skin along his hips. 

He waits until Jimin's inside the car to start it, waits until he's leaned across the center console and kissed him. In the dim light of the car, Taemin can see how how tired Jimin is. All of his ideas for what they could do for the few hours they have slip from Taemin's mind. He switches gears, wracking his brain for places to go. There is a place he knows. While the car warms up around them, he grabs his phone, tapping out a message and a few minutes later his room is reserved. 

They don't talk as Taemin drives. Jimin tucks Taemin's phone into his jacket pocket, alongside his own Taemin knows. Jimin leans his head against the passenger side window and every time they stop, Taemin glances over at him. He's not asleep, he's just staring out the window. Occasionally Taemin will reach out, brush his fingers against Jimin's and they'll hold hands. But traffic in Seoul is like traffic everywhere and even late at night, Taemin needs to keep both hands on the wheel. 

It doesn't take them long, maybe twenty minutes. Taemin parks and gently shakes Jimin awake. He thinks he should take Jimin home, let him sleep. He opens his mouth to ask, but Jimin cuts him off with a kiss, short and hot. Taemin says nothing, in the end. Instead, he pulls on his own hat and facemask. It's late enough that the clerk at the desk doesn't even look at them. They are quiet as they walk down the hall, as Taemin unlocks the dorm. Quiet even as they leave their shoes and jackets by the door. 

The bed is small, but big enough for them and Jimin crawls on it immediately. For a moment Taemin just stands, looking at him. He replays the events of the past few weeks over and over in his head, always coming to the same result. Jimin opens an eye and looks at him. There's a soft, sleepy smile on his face. He holds out his hand to Taemin. 

"Stop thinking so much." He says, words lost in a yawn. 

Taemin smiles, pulls his hoodie off and crawls into bed. He wraps himself around Jimin, pulling him close. He breathes in and Jimin smells like shampoo and the chill of autumn air. He presses a kiss against Jimin's hair and closes his own eyes. Belatedly he thinks he should've asked Jimin about his day, but it's too late now. He can feel Jimin asleep in his arms, breathing evened out. He listens to Jimin sleeping and eventually he lets himself relax, lulled to sleep by the comfort of sharing a bed with Jimin. 

A loud alarm sounding wakes him up. For a moment he's confused, this isn't his bed, not his bedroom. It's not the dorm, either. But then he feels Jimin stir in his arms and he remembers. He sees Jimin reaching for his phone on the table near the bed. The alarm is silenced and Jimin sits up. Taemin stretches over, turning on a light. The room is bathed in a soft yellow glow and Jimin turns, looking at him. 

"How long?" Taemin asks, gently pulling Jimin to him. 

"A couple of hours." Jimin says, settling comfortably in Taemin's arms. "Not long enough." He says, then sighs. "I'm sorry." 

Taemin traces patterns along Jimin's back, pulling up his shirt he can touch his skin. "Why?" 

Jimin sits a little, looking away at nothingness and then back at Taemin again. "For being late. For wanting to sleep." He looks sheepish, maybe ashamed. 

Taemin shakes his head. "It's okay." He says and he means it. He tips Jimin's head up and kisses him. He doesn't know how to tell Jimin that just being able to spend time together is enough. He doesn't know how to explain that he would rather share a bed with Jimin and sleep than not be with him at all. But maybe he doesn't need. Jimin kisses him back, sweet and then a little harder. Jimin probably understands. 

He shifts up, pulling Jimin onto his lap as they kiss. Their bodies fit nicely together, as if they were always meant to be together. Taemin is not stupid enough to believe that this can go on forever, but he is willing to pretend. They kiss harder, Jimin's mouth open against Taemin's, hot and needy. Taemin knows how he feels, hands against Jimin's lower back, pressing their bodies together. 

Another alarm buzzes and Jimin pulls away, grabbing his phone from where it had fallen on the bed. Taemin knows what this one means without even asking. He wants a whole night. He wants Jimin there when he goes to bed and when he wakes up in the morning. He wants too much and he knows it's selfish, but he still wants it. And as they sit side by side on the couch, putting themselves back together, Taemin knows that Jimin wants it too. 

Every stolen moment they have is never long enough, it'll never be enough. Taemin knew the risks, when he started this. Jimin knew them, too. And yet, Taemin thinks, here they are. Jimin's mouth finds his again and they kiss, taking as much time as they can. But they do not have all night. It's early morning now. Jimin needs to go back to his dorm and Taemin should go home, probably. Or to the dorm. He is lucky, he knows. 

They leave the room without speaking, but Taemin can feel Jimin, can taste him, still. The car is cold and the morning is gray and rainy. He holds Jimin's hand all the way to his dorm. They kiss, brief and intense, before Jimin steps out into the cold. Just before he leaves, he pulls Taemin's phone out of his pocket and sticks it into Taemin's jacket pocket. They kiss again, the lightest and sweetest of kisses, and then Jimin is gone. Jogging to the door, turning back once, then twice, before disappearing inside. Taemin watches the door swing shut and ignores the ache in his chest. He puts his car into drive and starts toward home, navigating the slowly waking city in silence.


End file.
